


Purple Hyacinths and Purple Hydrangeas

by Hydra_Leaf



Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dead Midoriya Inko, Gen, How Do I Tag Without Spoiling It, Magic-User Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Inko But It Was Necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydra_Leaf/pseuds/Hydra_Leaf
Summary: Izuku's life may have started out rough, but he thought he had it together. A loving family, supporting parents, caring friends, and he was finally achieving his dream of attending UA. Even better, he was finally getting a grasp on his magic that had escaped him for years.That was until he was kidnapped by the League of Villains with almost no hope of escaping unscathed. It only gets more complicated when he accidentally stumbles onto a dangerous secret known to only All for One himself.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Purple Hyacinths and Purple Hydrangeas

**Author's Note:**

> I was really sad when I realized there's really only one Eragon/BNHA crossover, so I decided to solve the problem and write one myself. This chapter is pretty short, but the next ones should be longer!

Izuku was trying to take a nap when the screaming started.

At first, it was several voices that blended in a cacophony of shouts of terror and cries of war. Izuku recognized his mother’s panicked screams, but all the others were unfamiliar.

Even still, Izuku had to save his mother. He couldn’t be a hero if he cowered under his bedsheets, after all! He slid off his bed, stumbling on his small legs towards the door. Peaking it open, he immediately had to duck into his room again to avoid the knife thrown at him. It embedded itself into the wall beside him.

The toddler felt his breath pick up as he slammed the bedroom door shut. He hadn’t even gotten a good look at the mysterious villain, and they were already attacking him! All he had seen was a tall and lithe figure lurking in the hallway.

With his ear to his door, Izuku heard a pair of footsteps receding. They must’ve decided that the toddler wasn’t an immediate threat if they left him alone. Once he was sure that the villain had left, he opened his door again with a creak. This time, there was no figure outside his door, but there was still the sound of shouts and… weapons? Izuku could’ve sworn he heard some kind of metal banging together.

With a start, he realized that he couldn’t hear his mother anymore and ran downstairs. He almost tripped on the steps in his rush, but he couldn’t let the villains hurt his mother!

Izuku froze at the scene in front of him; he could barely recognize it as his living room. The couch had been turned over. Picture frames and nicknacks that once hung on the wall now littered the floor. Even worse, the toddler spotted abandoned weapons lying on the floor: medieval swords, maces, and even a lance could be found. Some were bloody, others were not.

The worst of all were the bodies. Almost a dozen still, unmoving corpses were strewn across the room. Some of them looked funny to Izuku as he studied them. There were some with typical mutations, of course, but a lot of them shared similar features. Pointed ears, a strong yet lithe build, and elegant features. Yet they were too different for them to be related.

One thing all the bodies had in common though was their eyes. Every one of their sightless eyes seemed to be staring back at Izuku, fear and pain etched into their faces.

There was one body in particular that the toddler couldn’t take his eyes off of. Dark green hair framed her face angelically, and hands laid on her chest in a relaxed manner. Izuku would’ve assumed she had only been sleeping if it were not for the gaping hole in her stomach.

His mother’s eyes, blank and unseeing. The blood, seeping out of her already lifeless body.

Most children don’t understand the concept of death, but Izuku does. He has since his mother had told him that his father wouldn’t be coming back home. He understood ever since he had to watch his father lay in a casket in an everlasting slumber.

So he understood that his mother wouldn’t be waking up either.  
Carefully, Izuku waddled toward his mother, tears gathering in his eyes. “Mommy?” He begged, “Mommy, wake up. You gotta wake up.” His fingers tugged on a cleaner part of her shirt. She didn’t respond.

Izuku couldn’t stop the freeflow of tears if he wanted to. Nor the heart-wrenching sob he choked out of his throat. Nor the way he kept tugging at her shirt as if it would somehow get her attention. Izuku felt like he wasn’t in control of his body.

Dimly, he was aware of the remaining sounds of a fight in the kitchen. He should find a hero for that, but it was as if he was floating away. He didn’t feel attached to anything but the cloth of her shirt and the saltiness of tears on his lips.

The toddler didn’t even notice when the clashing and yelling stopped. He wasn’t aware when the sole survivors of the massacre limped and stumbled out of the house together. If they noticed Izuku, they must’ve not cared. Izuku blinked and suddenly they were all gone, leaving him alone with the corpse of his mother.

His mother’s skin wasn’t warm anymore. It had lost all its color, and it seemed to suck all the heat out of Izuku when he touched her hand.

Izuku was forced to accept that his mother wouldn’t be waking up.

So Izuku floated away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: just so y'all know, this is more of a pilot chapter that I wrote to get the idea on paper. I do have an idea for plot, but I'm still working on all the worldbuilding and plotting, plus I do want to write a couple of chapters in advance, so I don't have a specific date for when I'll update. Sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! Sé onr sverdar sitja hvass!


End file.
